Malicious Heroes
by the-pyro-princess13
Summary: Freedom comes with a price. So to atone for her crimes, a teen criminal is placed in the Young Justice for a chance at independence. Yet her past riddled with dilemma is causing problems for herself & the team. Was freedom really the right choice for her?
1. Act I

**I really got into this series recently and decided to try out writing for the YJ fandom. I hope not to get too Mary-Sueish with this OC and will gladly take in any advice on how to make her better. **

**Please read on...**

Cold air flowed continuously into the dark, steel room. It was below freezing and could easily kill a normal person with given time. Yet the prisoner in this small room was nowhere close. Heat radiated from her tense body in an attempt at warmth, one which was dispelled instantly many times.

She had been in this cell for days, weeks, months, years even. No contact with others and the outside world, only a thin metallic tube was used for as a prop for food; the sharp needle stuck in her left arm's main artery. Letting out a long breath, she did not move and continued to sit in the corner, her knees brought up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

Waiting is what you could call it.

Nevertheless, waiting for what?

Not even she knew...or maybe she did...no.

...no, she didn't...

_Act I_

The controlled air blew across her darkened skin, freezing as always. The ice-covered door of her small cell slid open suddenly yet she still sat, unsurprised and obviously not frightened or startled.

A tall figure stood in the thin doorway, no more than a large silhouette.

The figure took a soft step toward her, the sound a billowing cape created from the slight movement.

"Rise."

The voice was low and strong, with a commanding power behind it. Yet despite this, she did not stand, disobeying the direct order given. The figure was glaring and now chose to walk toward her, stopping inches before her thin form only to grab her by the collar of the heat-resistant uniform given to her.

She was picked up by a gloved hand and was brought to her feet.

"Look at me." She complied with this small command, her eyes opening slowly. Raising her head just as slowly, raven hair moved out of place as she stared at the cloaked figure, violent red eyes blankly staring at a mysterious mask.

"..."

She stayed silent for a moment before speaking, her mouth parted.

"These...demands...I don't like them..."

Her voice was soft, pauses made as her lungs worked harder for even breaths, and her words toughened as she continued. Glaring at the man in Kevlar, she tried to ignite her entire body in an attempt to scorch him and then hopefully escape. But to no avail, the outfit that lay over her skin stopped her from doing so and her gaze fell to the ground.

"Well," The man let her go and she dropped to the ground, landing harshly on her bottom. "You should get used to them." She looked up, hair covering half of her face in a sort of secrecy.

"And why...is that?" She paused, her voice near monotone but slowly gaining emotion, as she tilted her head to the side. "Is there a set of instructions for this...Hell I've always been in?" The man turned to face the girl, a cold look in his eyes.

"No, but the League has decided, that if this situation works out well, you will have a sort of liberation." The corner of her lips turned up, almost playfully. "But, you will need to earn your freedom completely."

"Oh, joy. What do they...have planned for me?" She leant on a single arm for support, yawning slowly yet loudly, her gaze on the man.

"Covert missions. Of the utmost importance." She laughed, lightly and with a hidden madness.

"_Important?_ However, I was to be sent to...the gallows. Killed and graciously...forgotten. Why the pity? What could I...even do?" Her gaze turned up to the man slowly.

"Hmm...Batman?" The superhero turned from her gaze with a gruff sigh.

"The Young Justice."

A reply of three short words.

"In a short few days, you will join their ranks." She laughed again, this time louder.

"You want me...to play good?" She pouted, crossing her arms as she leaned against the frozen wall. "That's no fun..." Batman turned to look at her once more and stared down the girl.

"You'd rather stay in prison? Don't you want freedom? The League is allowing you to roam...with limitations. I was one of the few who voted for this proposal."

"I'm a criminal. Prison is the only place for me. You know that as well as I."

There were no pauses as the warm air from outside had freshened her body and gave her breath anew. Batman turned his back on her silently and began to walk out of the icy room.

"Don't make me regret it..."

"..." She stayed silent as the door closed, ice already creeping onto the metal.

"My, my. They really have such faith in me."

**What do you think? This is my first Young Justice story as I had said so any criticism, flames included, are encouraged. I'll try to update regularly. So please review? **

**~Darkness hides only in the light~**

**the-pyro-princess13 **


	2. Act II

**Thanks to those of you who favorited and reviewed! I really appreciate them. So I'm gonna try to keep this part as short as I can. **

**Enjoy!**

_Act II_

July 6th 5:17pm

"SP-001."

Her prison number was called and she opened scarlet eyes slowly. The room was just as dark and cold as any other day, a warm draft settling in as the door was wide open for once. Raising her head, she was able to see the red 'S' and the shield it stood in.

The girl's harsh gaze went to that of the legendary superhero.

"Superman..."

A twisted smile covered her lips.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" The tall man crossed his arms and closed the door behind himself.

"This is the starting day of your freedom."

The sapphire-eyed man began slowly, "When this door opens, we will be taking you from your cell, down to Earth-16, and to a facility. Your rehabilitation and indirect introduction to the rest of the Young Justice will begin there. In two days time, you will personally meet the team and live in Mount Justice."

"Are we clear and are there any questions, SP-001?"

He addressed her once more with that title and she stood up, her gait faltering as she used her legs on her own.

"Why are you...doing this?"

She asked with the usual pause in her words. Superman wasted no time in replying.

"I believe freedom will bring a reformation that was never brought upon yourself. You did wrongs and were arrested by the Justice League. These wrongs can never be righted and the consequences have been placed on you and you alone. But I and other members believe with time and the option to fight for the greater good, that you will soon find your 'light' to put into simple terms." He narrowed his eyes and held out a hand.

"Do you wish to stay here, cold and alone, or do you want this reputable freedom?" The girl stared for a moment, the hand was tense but no hesitation was behind it.

No fear or apprehension.

"Why?"

She asked herself silently, eyes to the metal floor. Superman raised an eyebrow, his pale hand unmoving. She clenched her teeth and looked the older man in the eyes, a raging and confused anger in her own.

"Why aren't you afraid? I have killed people, put their lives in harm's way, robbed banks, stole, and...and..." Her voice trailed off as her voice cracked, unable to go on with her rant.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, only to freeze to her dark skin within seconds.

"I-I don't deserve this..."

She sat on the floor, curled up in a corner with her crimson eyes closed.

"There is no hope for me. You know that, Superman...so why even try? I'll just be the same as always." The prisoner smiled in sadness and scratched at her face to remove the frozen tears.

"It's already over. Why bother...?" She yelped in surprise as she was picked up by her collar, just like days before, and the door was swung open, just like so many years ago, but instead of being in a small struggling mess while being held inside, she was different...so very different.

"Because," Superman began, the light blinding the girl. "I have hope. You can atone and bring about a new life for yourself." He set her on the ground where two other League members were waiting.

"SP-001."

A mechanical voice hit her ears and she tried to blink away the black spots in her eyes that came from the introduction to light after such a long time. Glancing up, she saw the superhero known as Red Tornado before her.

"Please follow me this way." She nodded slowly, black hair over her eyes. Her feet moved sluggishly as they walked down the lonely and bright hallway. A circular tunnel with an odd visual illusion-like design stood at the end.

It was just like the one that she had seen once before.

_Is it a dream to see again? _

_Is it a dream to even be in the light? _

_Maybe..._

_Just maybe it is. _

The young prisoner tried to cast a glance over her shoulder to her abandoned and empty cell but it was blocked by a dark figure.

Batman glared at her, something new and slightly frightening to her.

"Look ahead."

Those were the last words she heard before she was pushed forward into the tunnel and a blinding azure light covered her vision.

Seconds later, she stumbled onto tile flooring and tripped upon her own feet. Lying on the ground, she closed her eyes.

Everything felt so weird but at the same time, so very comforting.

_Is this truly freedom?_

_On the other hand, a placebo meant to fool?_

_No...possibly this is...-_

"SP-001."

A voice cut through her thoughts instantly and the girl scowled. Despite having freedom, or what it seemed, the girl was soon helped to her feet, shackled on her way to trasnportation by air, and was still called by that now disgusting title.

"Welcome to Earth-16."

**Don't really know how this one panned out. Could any of this stuff that's happened so far be Mary-Sueish or am I just confusing/deluding myself? **

**Anyway, sorry for the length. I wish I could try to make it longer but my ideas cut short, as do the chapters. However, if you like short chapters, that's good...I hope...**

**Reviews and any criticism appreciated. **

**Darkness hides only in the light**

**the-pyro-princess13**


	3. Act III

**Thanks for the reviews, guys. Really appreciate them. I find it easier to update this story more than others, seeing as how I want to get to the introduction to the team. **

**On to the next chapter!**

_Act III, Scene I_

July 7th 3:54am

She woke up to a hard jolt, her rose-colored eyes staring forward at the tilted scene with a blank emotion.

"SP-001." The young criminal had gotten used to being called that though she still detested the name.

The girl then stretched on the hard seat, her hands still shackled together.

"We have arrived at the facility." Red Tornado helped her up as the metal door next to them opened. A warm breeze settled inside the small plane, warming her normally cold skin.

"Is it always this warm?" The raven-haired girl asked aloud as she was led off the plane, a calloused ground under her feet. Her gaze went about the landscape before her as the plane took off, the wind whipping at her hair and Red Tornado's cape.

She saw the dark blue ocean from this high vantage point, the calm waves beating against the-

"Are we on a mountain?" Her head tilted to the side in obvious curiousness.

"Yes, this is Mount Justice. The facility you will be taken to is in one of the levels below us. Once again, yes. Seeing as how the average temperature in the area is 79.8 degrees." The girl nodded to the detailed information and was moved forward, her feet shuffling along the ground as the two went along to the interior of what could be considered her new home.

_Act III, Scene II_

July 7th 4:21am

The tan-skinned girl sat in a plain white room, pale glowing fluorescent bulbs giving light to everything around her. Red Tornado placed several photos on the steel table she sat at, the girl glancing over all of them.

"This is the Young Justice team." The adolescent examined each photograph more carefully, now beginning to detail the appearance of each team member in the pictures. They were varied and different, each possibly more complex than the last.

~For those of you who don't feel like reading the description of each character, you can skip it~

The first one was a young teenage boy with short onyx hair and pale, unmarred skin.

He wore a mask over his eyes along with a black and yellow cape over his shoulders, a yellow 'R' inside of a black circle on the right side of his chest. He smiled at the camera, a dark background behind him.

"Robin, the young Boy Wonder: Partner of Batman and youngest member of the Young Justice." She looked at yet another picture.

This seemed to be the only other girl, her skin a vibrant green, dotted with freckles, and her hair bright orange.

She wore a slim white shirt with a red 'X' on it along with a blue skirt. A red mountainous landscape was behind her along with several other similar looking children of different ages and sizes. She had a joyous expression on her face as she seemed to be talking to someone behind the camera.

"Miss Martian, niece of the Martian Manhunter and oldest member of the Young Justice."

Next was a picture of a tanned skin male who sported black tattoos over his arms and seemed what to be gills on his neck.

He wore a red and black swimsuit with a backpack upon his back, two hilts sticking out. He was in a similar position as Miss Martian, talking to someone behind the camera.

He seemed to disagree with them about something.

"Aqualad, trained warrior and apprentice to Aquaman."

Putting the first three photos aside, she now picked up the last two with one in each hand.

The photo in her left hand was of a black-haired teen in a black t-shirt with the famous red 'S' and shield and jeans. He glared at the camera with steel-cold blue eyes, his arms crossed in defiance.

"Superboy, sixteen-week old clone of Superman."

She opened her mouth to ask a question but none made way to her lips. Frowning, she turned to the last photo. A red-haired boy grinned goofily at the camera, his arm around the famous Flash.

He was the only one besides Superboy to not be in some sort of costume that was deemed for a superhero by the girl. His green eyes pierced brightly through the picture and his freckles stood out on his pale skin.

His outfit was simple, a blue button-up shirt and a white shirt underneath, his waist cut off by the shot.

"Kid Flash, partner of the Flash." Red Tornado concluded the small subsidiary introduction.

~IT'S OVER AND WE'RE NOW BACK TO THE REAL PLOT LINE!~

"This is it?" She asked aloud, looking at the five pictures before her. "Merely five, not including myself?"

Her gaze went up to the empty hollow rectangles that served as the android's eyes.

"That would correct. Batman needs a small, defined team to be used for covert missions. Sending something as large as the League would only draw in attention." She nodded and stretched her arms, unshackled, with a yawn.

"And the official meeting is at this location tomorrow?" Red Tornado nodded slowly as the girl stood up. "Is an area for rest anywhere near here or is my sleeping quarters in the mountain somewhere?"

"If you wish to rest now, they are a few more levels below us. I shall take you there now." She gave a nod and followed Red Tornado out of the room, leaving the five photos strewn on the table.

_Act III, Scene III_

July 8th 7:54am

The simple digital clock that laid on the bed stand in her small room silently clicked to show the time was 5 til 8 in the morning not one second later after she had opened her eyes, a knock to the wooden door of the room awakening her.

She sat up, still in the outfit that hindered her powers, and yawned loudly before she began to rub at her eyes. Another knock came, this one sounding with impatience, and she scowled. Getting up from the bed, falling asleep the previous day without even getting under the white linen sheets, she shuffled to the door and opened it.

A glare was sent to the knocker.

It didn't fade as the blonde woman before her sent one back.

"Name?" The girl asked promptly, irritated after being waken from her daylong sleep and wanting to know exactly who brought upon it her. The woman, in a blue jacket with matching tights and black leotard, crossed her arms and continued to glare.

"Black Canary."

She walked inside, closing the door behind her with one hand. In the others, the girl could clearly see a simple outfit and a beaded bracelet along with an outfit consisting mainly of leather in the other.

"These are your new clothes and if you want to, your outfit during missions. Otherwise, you can wear this."

The woman held up the two outfits and the comatose girl snatched them both from her hands, an odd look covering her face as the stones of the bracelet hit her skin. Throwing the jewelry to the bed and holding one outfit in each hand, she sat upon her bed with a sigh.

Her red orbs stared up at the blonde woman, question filling her eyes.

"Why are you still here?" The raven-haired woman asked in a sleepy and quiet but sorely irritated voice.

Black Canary crossed her arms and gave a light smile.

"I'm here to help." The criminal rolled her eyes and stood up, turning her back to the woman with a scowl.

"I don't need help. Besides, I believe I am admitted privacy when I change." She glanced over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes.

"Or am I not even allowed that?" Sighing, the woman shrugged and walked out of her bedroom.

"Suit yourself."

Smiling at having won this simple 'battle', the girl began to change but stopped. Her fingers scratched at her back in annoyance, trying to find a way out of the prisoner ensemble.

Not finding a clean solution to this complex problem, she groaned and opened the door with a scowl.

Upon opening it, she was greeted the visual of a smirking Black Canary.

"Need help?" The younger girl glared and said nothing as the blonde woman slipped back in and closed the door quietly. "You know, I heard about you from Superman and the others, during the meeting and all. I'd nearly forgotten about you. All the way up there, cold and alone in that prison."

Pity was obvious in the woman's soft voice as she spoke and the girl rolled her eyes once more before she felt great relief.

"It doesn't matter." The crimson-eyed girl replied, cracking her neck as she felt her body become increasingly warmer. "I'm supposed to be good now and whatever...besides I don't need the charity. I hate it...but I'll take what I get."

She turned to the blonde, no longer in the clothes of a criminal but a simple grey shirt and shorts. Turning to the blonde-haired woman, she raised an eyebrow at her before eyeing the door.

"Ah, I get it. I'll leave you to finish up." Black Canary said, excusing herself from the teen's room. It was quiet once the woman had left, the red-eyed girl completely alone.

She let out a short breath and began to dress in the simpler outfit given. It merely consisted of a simple red tank top, black hoodie, and skinny jeans. Everything seemed to fit correctly, with the exception of the hoodie being overly large but comfortable.

The girl dismissed the bracelet, which lay on her bed, yet the boots beside it were not. Slipping them on, she went to the door and saw Batman.

He gave her a steel cold look and then glanced to her wrists.

"Where's the bracelet Black Canary gave to you?" His arms were crossed as he stood against the wall.

The girl huffed and reflected the Dark Knight, crossing her own arms.

"In the room." She replied, scowling.

"Put it on." He ordered, the girl narrowing her eyes at the orders.

"What did I tell you about-"

"Now!" Batman interrupted the angered girl and she clenched her teeth as she uncrossed her arms, throwing them down in anger.

"I'm. Not. Doing it!" Her scream echoed across and she stormed away from the Caped Crusader in a random direction. Not hearing the voices that neared, she continued her rampage in a blind anger and turned only when there was nowhere else left to go. The voices unbeknownst to her became louder until they were directed straight at her.

"Hey!" She ignored the young male voice.

"Hey!" This time it was much louder.

"I said hey!" Hearing it the third time, she stopped and turned to the speaker.

Her eyes glowed ominously, the crimson emanating in a fiery spiral.

"What?" She snapped, her tan hands balled into fists. The speaker, a freckled redhead looked confused and walked towards the raging girl. Her eyes narrowed to slits and with every step he took towards her, she took one back.

She had no idea of who this 'new person' was and stayed cautious of his every action. The green-eyed boy frowned, saddened as it seemed.

"Are you the sixth member Batman was telling us about?" The girl lessened up her tense form but still stayed alert. She replied with a simple nod, trying to stay away from the new person.

"Okay, could you please answer me to as why you look pissed, paranoid, or all of the above?"

Taking a few more steps back, she bumped into something.

Or more likely someone as she had heard a low gasp.

Facing about, she found herself looking at a much taller teen. He glared at her and the seemingly younger adolescent reciprocated it.

"You bumped into me." He stated, his familiar blue eyes glowering at her.

"And?" The girl snapped once more, this time at yet another new person.

"I believe apologizing is the next action." Her eyes stayed glued to his, never breaking off.

"And why should I apologize? Watch your own back and it would've never happened. Pretty good rule." She turned in enough time to see the freckled boy nearing her.

Groaning, she sidestepped and moved back from the two.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" The girl could now get a better view of him, seeing the famous 'S' and shield on his black shirt.

"No, I heard you clear. Now stop forcing me." He approached her and her body tensed up, fist curling up.

"Just say 'sorry' and it's done." Eyeing him, she growled and threw a hard punch at his midsection.

The girl felt a shot of adrenaline shot into her veins, her mind twisting about as the thought of a long awaited and much needed fight came forth.

"I said no." She hissed through her teeth.

The larger teen threw his hand back, hitting the girl in the face. The raven-haired female hit the ground with a thud no more than ten feet from her original position, a hand to her reddened cheek.

Taking a moment to rub the back of her head, she jumped out of the way in a split second as the teen's fist came down.

A small crater was made in the stone floor and he eased back up, the girl at the edge of a bout of happiness. Rushing at him with a smile, she executed a forward flip up and sent a kick toward his head.

She missed by inches and skimmed his shoulder. The teen turned her body and caught in an instant, hand tightened around her ankle.

The dark-haired boy swung her around quickly and threw her to a higher point of the room, her body hitting the high wall with a crack. It spread out along the wall and she groaned from the slight pain. So unable to recover in a short enough time, she hit the ground with her left leg contacting with the concrete first.

With an anguishing moan, she stood up and cracked her neck slowly before glaring at the black-haired teen.

"You must be Superboy." She said aloud, cracking her shoulders as she approached him with a smirk. "Not strong as the original though."

He seemed to be offended by that and charged at her, arm brought back for what could be a finishing blow. However, with a swift roundhouse kick to the clone's chest, she sent him back several yards.

He fussed over something silently to himself, the girl hearing near silent whispers. Seeing this as a chance, she raised both hands in the air.

Torrential flames, the same color as her eyes, swirled about her arms violently. The flames grew more enraged as her arms were brought together, fingers intertwined as she created a huge inferno that circled about both limbs.

She smirked at the awestruck duo, seeing the redhead in the general direction of Superboy. Not saying anything with merely a satisfying smile on her face, she brought her clasped hands down to the stone ground with ease. The fire exploded from her hands and tore across the ground, spreading wildly and at a quick pace.

In spite of it though, her wonderfully crafted pyre was drowned out as well as her own body.

The female criminal yelped in surprise as she was immersed in blue, water surrounding her entire body in a cool bubble of sapphire.

She swished about, looking for the person who had brought this upon her. Her eyes laid on the one known as Aqualad and she saw his black tattoos were glowing. He stared her down and the girl merely glared, arms crossed.

She groaned and held her head as she felt entrance into her most likely distorted and disturbed mind.

_Please don't struggle. We are just trying to help. _The voice was female and calm. The raven-haired girl watched as an emerald-skinned teen girl approached her, a saddened frown on her face.

_Miss Martian, right? _She asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

_The only help I need at this point is some air. I can't breathe underwater like Gills over there. _

The girl nodded Aqualad in the slow moving water. Batman came into her peripherals and the girl growled before gasping and then placing her hands over her throat.

_Please allow Batman to place the bracelet on you and then we will let you go. _

The raven-haired seethed before crossing her arms and nodding. Batman approached the water bubble, glancing to the girl's blue face. She glared and uncrossed one arm before pulling up the sleeve of her hoodie, allowing him to place the bracelet on her wrist. His gloved hand entered the water bubble and the jewelry was placed around her soaked wrist, the stone bracelet shrinking just a bit.

Confusion flooded over her as the water collapsed seconds later and she dropped to the ground, merely on her hands and knees as she gasped for air. Coughing for a moment, her cheeks became red and steam rose from her body as she heated herself up in an attempt to get warm.

Groaning as she took the black hoodie off, the sleeves completely gone with only scorch marks at the shoulders left, the girl stood up at last and glared at the five teens before her.

"Introductions are far overdue..."

**Whew! Longest chapter so far and probably for awhile...**

**But I really wanted to get this part in and couldn't come up with any breaks and I was really excited to update again so here it is. The fight scene's relatively short because I couldn't come up with much and I couldn't come up with any definite winner. So Kaldur just stepped in. The whole 'no name situation' will be concluded next chapter and more untrusting interaction as well. No more spoilers. So...**

**Review please?**

**Darkness hides only in the light**

**the-pyro-princess13**


	4. Act IV

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! Also, I'm glad to know you all are enjoying the story.**

**On to the next chapter!**

_Act IV, Scene I_

July 8th 8:12am

Continuing to glare at the small group of teens before her, the girl sighed once more.

"And you all are?" Despite knowing exactly who they were, the words still dripped from her mouth in a natural way. The green-skinned girl smiled, deciding to be the helpful one in this situation.

"I am Miss Martian. This is Superboy and Robin." She motioned to yet another new person and the angry blue-eyed teen, then to the stoic blonde and the otherwise smiling redhead. "And this is Aqualad and Kid Flash."

Nodding, the girl's gaze turned to Batman. A look of disapproval covered his face, his current glare directed at the raven-haired criminal.

She scowled in response, showing her wrist to him.

"What's the bracelet for?" The fire user asked promptly.

"Hindrance." He let out a breath. "As you obviously need it."

"What exactly does it hinder?" Batman gave her a knowing look. "How many?" She seethed, teeth clenched as she glared at him.

"It prevents you from using the first thirteen." If looks could kill, Batman would have been dead at this moment.

Nevertheless, considering circumstances, he was still alive.

"When does it come off?" The girl asked slowly.

"When you can prove that you are trustworthy with them." Superboy pushed forward, stopping right before the two.

"I second that as it is clearly needed." The girl growled as her eyes and hands began to glow a faint red.

"You're just asking for it at this point." She growled through clenched teeth. Batman's gaze went inbetween the two and he groaned, arms now crossing.

"SP-001, you-"

"Don't call me that." Batman seemed to raise an eyebrow and the girl looked at him.

"I don't want to be called that anymore." Miss Martian gave a small smile.

"Well, what is your name then?" The girl froze, eyes closed as she went into thought.

_I could just say..._

_...no...I have a new start...I need a new name..._

"You can call me...Mana...Reira." She tried to smile but her attempt was in slight futility as it looked strained and awkward.

It faded to a scowl and she crossed her arms, eyes to the ground at which she stared blankly at.

"What about a hot name to go with that face?"

Feeling a hand around her shoulder, the girl tensed up and moved from the arm of which she concluded was Kid Flash.

"I just told you. My name is Mana Reira." The redhead sighed and crossed his arms, his eyes still on her.

"Babe, I meant when we are gonna be out on missions. You gotta have a hot superhero name." Raising her eyebrow, the girl scowled and turned to Batman.

Only to find him gone.

"Where'd he go?" She asked herself in a quiet voice.

"Probably back to the Batcave or something." She screamed aloud, jumping at the suddenly appearing voice. Irritated and slightly startled, she turned around and saw the young teen known as Robin.

She glared at the shaded boy, annoyance covering her face.

"Don't do that ever again!" She screamed, backing up so everyone was within her view.

_Please..._ The young female voice was back, now associated with Miss Martian. _I know this might be difficult but as friends-_

_We. Aren't. Friends. _Miss Martian's expression fell and she frowned. _Trust is earned. Not only for myself to trust you all but for you guys to trust me. _

Arms crossed, the girl narrowed her red eyes at everyone before placing a finger to her temple and turning around.

"I'm going to bed." She stated, walking off.

"Bu- what? It's 8 in the morning!" Glancing over her shoulder to Kid Flash, she glared coldly at him.

"I...don't...care..." He flinched from her tone and she walked off, groaning softly.

"She has some anger problems." She stopped and her hand grew aflame however, the fire receded to her palm and began to circle about it. A ball soon swirled about her hand and the girl threw it at Superboy's head.

It made contact and she smirked, arms folded behind her back as she walked off.

"He's the one with problems."

_Act IV, Scene II_

July 8th 9:32pm

She ran the name situation over once again.

"Mana Reira. My name is Mana Reira. Mana...Reira." The girl rolled over onto her stomach, face into the plain white sheets.

She sighed slowly before pushing off the bed with her palms. Her scarlet eyes glared downward, anger burrowing deep in her body.

She screamed in frustration, beating the bed with her fists. Raising her right hand, she clenched it tightly and embers began to spot it before she slammed it down. As it connected, she let out an ear-splitting yell.

She felt a crack and the standard bed collapsed under her. Lying in the pile of slightly scorched sheets and broken bed, she let out a shallow breath.

"Why'd I choose such a stupid name?"

And for this moment, she knew truly knew why.

However...it was only for this moment.

_Act IV, Scene III_

July 18th 11:16am

Mana groaned on the couch as she heard the recognizer for Mount Justice. Its electronic voice irritated her to no end and the fire user rolled over, facing the plush back of the couch. She had been sleeping here since the night she had purposely broken her bed.

Even though a new one had been brought in, made from wrought iron and with flame-resistant sheets, she refused to sleep there instead.

Mana held the blanket that covered her loosely, her body radiating enough heat already to keep her warm. She began to hear voices, though they were faint as they came from far away. The fire user sighed as they faded to silence, a content smile covering her dark face.

Seconds passed and then minutes faded away.

"And this is the living room." She heard Miss Martian's voice and rolled back over, letting out yet another groan.

Yet she rolled over too far and fell to the floor witha thud, her face contacting with the carpeted floor.

"Mana Reira!"

"Hey! Are you alright?" She heard the teens gather around her and the fire user shook her head.

"The floor is uncomfortable." Mana muttered sleepily before sitting up, her cheeks a light red from being scuffed up. She stood up slowly, shifting from one foot to the other before yawning.

"So are you alright?" Robin asked her. The girl nodded before picking up her blanket and sniffing the air.

"Something's burning." Miss Martian gasped.

"My cookies!" She flew away as realization came to Mana.

"...cookies? ...cookies!" Her bare feet ignited and she flew a few yards before they went out and she hit the floor once more. "Damn..."

Pushing off, her feet burst into bright red flames once more and she flew after Miss Martian. The guys of the team followed after, everyone soon ending up in the kitchen. The orange-haired girl's hands moved in a fluid way as she opened the stove and placed the tray of cookies on the nearby counter.

Mana then grabbed the tray, which was at least a few hundred degrees, and placed it on her legs as she sat upon the island, no repercussions from her simple action. She stared at the tray, a frown on her face, as the others convened around her.

"They're burnt." She remarked, picking up one of the blackened pieces of charcoal-like cookie.

"I was trying out Grammy Joan's recipe from episode 17 of...uh, never mind." Mana raised an eyebrow at her words as Kid Flash began to take multiple cookies from the tray in her lap.

"I bet they would've tasted great." Robin said, smiling at her. "He doesn't seem to mind." The raven-haired girl scowled as he grabbed more, taking the cookies away from him. He crammed a few more into his mouth.

"I have a serious metabolism." The fire user continued to scowl, trying a cookie out for herself.

It tasted odd, like charcoal as she had described them as before but with the hint of sweet chocolate mixed in.

"I'll make more." Miss Martian said, though it was much more like a question by her tone.

"It was sweet of you to make any." Mana choked slightly on the cookie as Aqualad talked for the first time. "What's wrong with you?" She shook her head and ran over to the freezer, grabbing a few ice cubes. Putting them into her mouth, the ice cubes turned to water in mere seconds and she swallowed before letting out a relieved breath.

The fire user walked over next to the brown-eyed girl with a sigh. Miss Martian smiled at Mana and then the taller teen.

"Thanks, Aqualad." He sighed before speaking once more.

"We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm. Well actually, my friends call me Kaldur." Wally leaned forward, looking at Miss Martian before making direct eye contact with the young criminal.

"I'm Wally. See I already trust you with my secret ID." He motioned to Robin. "Unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here. Batman's forbidden the Boy Wonder from telling anyone." Miss Martian laid her hands on her hips.

"Mine's no secret. It's M'gann M'orzz." Kid Flash turned to Mana.

"So does Miss Mana Reira have a secret identity or is that your real name?" She huffed before turning away from him, arms crossed.

"It's none of your business, really." Mana then sighed before striding past them. "I'm gonna go change."

"You look fine in that." The speedster commented with a smirk. She stopped and turned to face Kid Flash. The girl was merely dressed in a simple black tank top and shorts. It barely covered anything. Scowling and her cheeks flushed with red, she raised her hand and slapped him.

However, a hand grabbed her wrist before her palm made contact. Kid Flash frowned in confusion and sorrow as Mana glanced over her shoulder, a glare toward the holder of her hand.

She saw it was Aqualad, a disapproving look on his face.

"You cannot resort to violence whenever you are angered." He told her. She continued to glare at him as Superboy, who was leaning quietly against a wall the entire time, stood up and began to walk out of the room. He became enraged within moments, holding his head before glaring at Miss Martian.

"Get out of my head!" She looked confused, glancing to everyone.

_What? I don't understand. _Mana watched as everyone groaned and held their head, watching in confusion. _Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically. _

Mana crossed her arms, leaning against the stove.

_I don't get it either. Are you guys in pain or-_

"M'gann! Mana! Things are different on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy." Mana glared at Aqualad, hands curled into fists.

"I just used the connection she made! It's not my fault so don't yell at me!" She screamed loudly before running off toward her room in a blind fury.

_Act IV, Scene IV_

July 18th 11:48am

Removing her now bloody hand from yet another hole in her bedroom wall, Mana had calmed down considerably from minutes before. Her breathing was rough and shallow, a few beads of sweat rolling down her face.

Crouched over, she watched as the crimson liquid rolled down her knuckles and onto the floor. The fire user cracked her neck before standing up and glancing around to see the destruction she had created.

No more than five holes of different sizes littered each wall, each one more progressively smaller than the last.

Finally at a sort of peace, Mana began to get dressed into her outfit from previous days minus the burnt hoodie. She opened the door and was greeted with the sight of Kid Flash, his hand raised to knock.

"How long have you been there?" Mana asked with a scowl, arms crossed as she looked at the freckled teen. His hand fell to his side before going to the back of his head.

"Uh...um...awhile. M'gann wanted to know if you want to go along with us in her bio-ship." Mana sighed and shrugged, moving past the speedster with no more words. She was stopped instantly, tensing up as she felt a hand grip her arm. "Mana...I'm sorry for earlier."

The girl faced him, red eyes narrowed to slits. Her gaze dug into his, rock solid and cold, before she faced the ground with a sigh and pulled her arm away.

"Whatever..." Mana yelped in surprise as she was picked up and from there everything was a blur.

Two or three seconds passed and the fire user found herself sitting in a seat aboard an odd ship.

Groaning in confusion, she lifted her hand to rub at her forehead but stopped as she saw bandages tinged with red wrapped tightly around her right hand.

"Wha-what happened?" Mana glanced to her left and right, seeing Kaldur on one side and Superboy on the other. The two teens sat in similar seats at what seemed to be the head of whatever they were currently in. Directly behind her was Miss Martian with Robin and Kid Flash on either side.

The redhead waved to her and she rolled her eyes as the contraption, which must've been Miss Martian's bio-ship took off and began to sail through the air, a bright blue sky before Mana's eyes as they flew higher and farther.

Closing her eyes, she imagined it.

_The sky._

_Rigid clouds of black and sleek horizons of red._

Mana frowned, opening her eyes.

It was a sky she knew. But it wasn't this sky. And it would never be.

**Chapter four is all done. **

**Was listening to We're Not Alone by Coldrain while I wrote this. Really got me into the updating mood. Hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter. **

**Review pretty please?**

**A dark heart dwells only in the light**

**the-pyro-princess13**


	5. Act V

**Thanks for all the great reviews guys! So a lot of you have been asking if I am planning to include Artemis into the mix and truthfully, I don't know. If I don't include her, I don't wanna seem selfish (like I'm keeping ****KF**** all to ****Mana**** and just kicking Artemis out) and then figure out later that it will change the plot completely. But then if I do include her, that's three anger-filled, ****angsty**** teens on one team. And well, that's gonna be hard to control. So yeah...I'll just get on to the next chapter. **

**Let's go!**

_Act V, Scene I_

July 18th 11:51am

The young fire user was in a world of her own, watching the clouds pass by quickly. A blank look had manifested on her tan face, showing no content in the current situation.

She then sighed, bored with the sight before her, and let her eyes wander across the bio-ship.

In front of her, Kaldur and Superboy were quietly conversing on something. Glancing back, she saw Miss Martian was piloting the ship while Robin was gazing happily out the window and Kid Flash seemed to be enamored with the sight of the Green Martian.

The raven-haired girl huffed but then scowled in confusion, crossing her arms to defy her action.

_Why...why did I do that? _

_There is no reason to do so. I'm not mad...at least I believe I'm not. _

Mana glanced over the back of her seat once more as Robin began to speak.

"Incredible!" Wally sighed, the look of fondness still imprinted on his freckled face.

"She sure is." The girl huffed once more, groaning to herself after she did so. M'gann turned to the redhead and he added on. "Which like all ships is a she."

He then crossed his arms and Mana tilted her head to the side in curiousness but did not vocalize it as Robin spoke once more, directing it to M'gann.

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth." Kid Flash seemed to be affected by the comment and looked at the Boy Wonder.

"Dude!" He yelled at the shaded boy.

Mana laughed, quietly as she was unsure of how the action went after years of finding no humor in anything.

It grew slowly in volume and the green-eyed teen turned toward her, a frown in place.

"Not funny." She turned the seat to face the back and smiled, this time it seemed less awkward and looked more natural.

"Actually, it is." He scowled, arms crossed; and ever the conversation starter, Robin started to speak again.

"How about you show us some Martian shape-shifting?" Miss Martian didn't say anything but stood up and began to shape-shift. The fire user raised an eyebrow as she saw an older-looking female Robin before her eyes.

The figure twirled, changing into a female Kid Flash who posed to the original.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Mana nodded in confirmation.

"Yes." She replied, not realizing the question was actually meant to be rhetorical and so a response was obviously not needed.

Wally then smirked this time and leaned forward, question materializing in the young girl's mind.

"Then how 'bout you do it for me?" The girl pouted in confusion, her lower lip jutting out the slightest.

"Huh? Do what?" Robin clapped at M'gann's demonstration, deterring the conversation as the two glanced to him.

"Impressive." He stopped the action. "But you know, you're not gonna fool anyone with those." She sat down with an exhale.

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." M'gann pointed out.

"And your clothes..." Kaldur's voice drifted off, resounding behind the crimson-eyed girl. The Green Martian smiled, pulling at her jacket.

"They're organic, like the ship. They respond to my mental commands." Mana nodded, deep in thought still over Wally's previous comment before letting out a breath.

"I'm still confused." She said to only herself, the outside conversation continuing on.

"As long as they're the only ones." Mana barely heard the clone's voice behind her as Wally spoke.

"Hey, can you do that ghosting through walls stuff that Manhunter does?" M'gann turned to him with a shake of the head.

"Density-shifting? No. It's a very advanced technique." Robin looked at the two seated to the left of him and began to do what he seemed to do best as Mana turned to face the front of the bio-ship.

Her gaze trailed down to her right hand that had been bandaged up, clearly by Kid Flash as it had not been that way earlier, and she noticed that it was also the same hand the bracelet had been placed on. The girl now took the mysterious jewelry into more detail, studying it carefully.

The metal looked common, a shiny silver with hints of copper in the mix, but she knew it was not.

An object such as this was quite unusual if it could truly do what Batman had said.

_The first thirteen...damn it all...but..._

_How do they even know that? _

_Not much information should have leaked out unless-_

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant." Despite her thoughts being cut off by the robot's voice, the girl grinned at the prospect of an upcoming fight. "I suggest you all investigate covertly. I am now sending coordinates."

"Received and adjusting course." Robin scoffed in the background and any other words that came from the team after that were blocked out by the excited teen as they flew toward their destination. It was almost as if the adrenaline was now the only thing in her veins, blood having left completely.

It was so much distracting that her own world had completely pushed out the dangers surrounding her and the others, which included the ship being thrashed around by a tornado.

_Act V, Scene II_

July 18th 12:28pm

When the plane landed, Mana took off immediately with Robin somehow far ahead of her.

Her black boots hit the pavement quickly and impatiently as she raced toward the building, screams of innocent people heard over the rush of the twisters in the nearing distance. A small flame began to circle quickly about her left hand as she made an entrance for herself in the first level of the plant.

Her fist slammed through the stone and the fire user entered the power plant, jumping as she heard an echoing laugh. It was creepy and frightened her, ultimately causing her to miss the tornadoes headed toward her.

Her body was caught up in the wind tunnels and shot her up to the ceiling, creating a slight pain that was centered in her back as she made contact. Mana fell to the ground a few seconds later without a sound. She groaned and sat up as the rest of the team appeared.

"Who's your friend?" The raven-haired girl noticed Superboy crouching next to Robin, who lay in a similar position feet away.

"Didn't catch his name. But he plays rough." Groaning, Mana stood and cracked her neck. Now slightly calm, she saw the person who had attacked her. A large red robot stood before her, blue tubes attached to his back and a scarf around his neck.

"Oh, my apologies. You may address me as Mr. Twister." The girl growled and charged at him, flipping forward and somersaulting off the ground. He laughed as she flew over him and landed on the ground outside the building. "My, my. Your aim is terrible."

Mana smirked and ran forward, latching onto his back by holding onto the sapphire tubes.

"These look important." She said to herself, tugging at them for detachment from the robot. Yet she was stopped as a hand gripped her tightly and threw her forward. The young girl hit a support beam for the building and muttered a belligerent word under her breath, the pain in her back growing worse.

Mana dropped to her feet, a glare in her now glowing red eyes. She once again charged, flames brewing from her legs.

Lessening up on the push of her flip, Mana completed the action and brought her limbs onto the metallic figure. It didn't seem to do much damage as before she could retreat, her right leg was grabbed and she was thrown from the building with a strong cyclone added in for extra boost. The teen skidded along the ground before coming to a stop in the middle of a grassy field.

Scowling at her failure in an attempt at yet another attack, she stood up, whimpering softly as the aching in her spine had become even worse. The fire user desperately held back the urge to lie down and watched as Mr. Twister flew over her.

Kid Flash ran after the android, circling him a few times with an angered look on his face.

"What have you done with my team?" He asked him, goggles covering his eyes.

"Embarrassed them largely." He sent a tornado towards the speedster, who was unable to dodge it. It sent him flying toward the building, ultimately crashing into it.

Mana growled, running toward the robot with her bloodied right fist poised for a punch.

"Technique Number 12: Scarlet Strike!" Then she paled, still running toward the enemy with her fist held high.

'_It prevents you from using the first thirteen'_

Twelve is obviously below thirteen and she should have noticed that immediately.

But it was too late and everything had gone from warm blue skies to complete and utter darkness.

**Shorter chapter than most so far, mainly because of the quick update. Hoped you enjoyed it. Now there are two things I need to address before I go. **

**The first is the ****Mana****Reira**** situation: I really hope I'm keeping her as a far away from a Mary-Sue as possible and need your guys' help in achieving that. Please give me your thoughts on her so she doesn't turn out to be '****liek**** 2****otally****da****besttest****chractur****eveur****!1!eleven!' and whatever else Mary-Sue and Gary-Stu writers think and create.**

**The second I have previously talked about is the Artemis situation: I want you guys to choose over the next couple of chapters if I should introduce the archer herself into the team or just erase her from the story completely and pretend as if she never existed. I set up a poll on the profile also for this for those of you who want more votes for your side, forget to include it in your review, or just don't review. But still...**

**Review pretty please? **

**A dark heart dwells only in the light**

**the-****pyro****-princess13**


	6. Act VI

**It's almost tied down the middle between those of you who want to include the mysterious archer and those of you who don't, with the including of Artemis leading. Well, I'm glad for all your support and ideas. Now onto the next chapter. **

**Enjoy~!**

_Act VI, Scene I_

July 18th 12:38pm

Mana groaned as she woke up to the sound of lightning, seconds after she had been knocked out. The raven-haired girl rubbed at the back of her head, her spine still aching heavily. She felt shifting and then a voice.

"Uh, can Red Tornado do that?" Mana opened her eyes to see Kid Flash inches above her, the goggles still over his eyes. Thunder roared and more lightning cracked through the air, the girl wincing as she heard it. Her crimson eyes slowly switched toward the source and she saw Mr. Twister, a rolling black storm above him.

"You think I am Tornado? Ironic." An explosion occurred as lightning struck the ground and blew the entire team back several yards. Crashing to the ground, Mana felt that the redhead had somehow managed to keep his hold on her and cushion her fall.

She tried to sit up, getting off the speedster as the enraged Superboy charged at Mr. Twister. The fire user failed, her arms shaking, and saw a look of pain on Kid Flash's face, her hands now pressed against his collar as she kept a comfortable distance between them.

She lessened up the pressure, concluding that it was one possibility, and moved off the speedster with a hesitant groan. Mana clenched her teeth and held back a scream as she continued to try to move off him, arching her back painfully in the process. He stayed silent and his expression changed as she finally collapsed on the small patch of ground between him and Robin.

Superboy crashed to the ground near them, a pile of dirt resting under his body.

"Fine then!"

Mana heard Mr. Twister overhead and turned her head to look up at the weakening storm above. She saw the robot merely hovered in the air, looking down at them. The girl began to feel confusion, wondering on why he had hesitated and stopped his attack.

"I won't deny you children have power. But playing hide and seek with you will not help me achieve my objectives. So stay concealed! If you can find me again, I will show no mercy!" His fist curled, electricity abounding.

Manastared, frozen as she looked at the crackling lightning, yet found herself mobile as he flew away, taking the shocking bolts with him.

"What happened?" The speedster asked the Martian teen.

"I placed the bio-ship between us." She replied, her simple answer angering Superboy with complete obviousness as he punched a rock he had uprooted and demolished it in the seconds that followed.

"And that's supposed to make it right?" He began to yell at her and Mana glared from her position on the ground. "You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado!" Groggily, the raven-haired girl sat up but tried and failed to suppress a short yell as her spine curved once more.

"Hey, are you alright?" Robin approached her, arms held out in an offer of help but she dismissed it immediately as she glared at Superboy. Mana quickly shrugged off the pain as she moved toward the blue-eyed teen, making a wall between the two.

"It's not her fault! So she made one little mistake! That's not enough for you to blow up in her face about it!" She growled out, her eyes radiating the crimson that filled them as her words became harsher and harsher.

Mana looked to the others for support but they all sighed and looked away.

"Well...she didn't do it on purpose." Aqualad replied, arms crossed as he looked at the ground.

"It was just a rookie mistake." Robin added seconds later. "We shouldn't have listened."

"And you both are the least inexperienced out of all of us." Kid Flash turned his gaze toward a glaring Mana. "Hit the showers. We'll take it from here." The fire user, wincing still as the pain in her back had increased with each movement, walked straight up to him.

"No, I'm still good to fight and have way more experience than you think." Her eyes dove into the redhead's, pressing her point forward. "I'm not giving up yet, I'm still in this." Superboy scoffed and walked by, Mana's head turning as she faced him.

"Go. You're useless as is." The girl glared at the teen, gripping Kid Flash's arm in an attempt to get him to stay. He sighed and turned around as Superboy ran off.

"I'll give you a ride but if you get hurt-"

"Just go." Mana wrapped her arms around the freckled boy's neck and her legs around his waist before he began dashing off toward the harbor in the near distance, closing her eyes as she tried to will the continuing pain away while the arrival of a fight lingered in the air.

_Act VI, Scene II_

July 18th 4:02pm

They had circled about the city multiple times, stopping whenever their attention was called to a chaos that had been created by their target, before they truly found Twister again, the robot reeking havoc in the harbor.

"Mana," The girl shifted from her comfortable position against Kid Flash's back as she heard him call to her. "You're gonna have to jump off when I tell you. Got it?" She yawned and nodded sleepily.

"Yeah, whenever you're ready." Mana closed her eyes and focused on the silence that abounded for the next few seconds.

"Now!" The fire user released her hold on the speedster and pushed off him, landing in a painful crouch on the ground. Standing up, Mana watched as the blur that was Kid Flash went to attack Mr. Twister.

"Unacceptable! You are all a distraction that I can no longer tolerate." Mana took a step forward but stopped as Superboy made his entrance, dropping in from high above. He made a move to punch the robot, who flew back a few feet and missed it. Now seeing a chance to join in and prove the clone wrong, the crimson-eyed girl shook off her comatose state and charged forward.

Gritting her teeth as the twisters came forward, she dashed about them and her arm became ablaze.

_Fourteen and up, fourteen and up..._

Quickly reminding herself of the limitations of the bracelet, the fire began to swell into her palm and grow.

"Technique 21: Meteor Shower!" The fireball that lay in her right hand blew forward and divided into small ones, heading toward Mr. Twister.

"Pathetic really." He sent a twister forward, blowing the fire with it. The girl's eyes widened as the blaze intertwined with the tornado and became something horrid.

Mana raised her hands in an attempt to control the blaze but found she was unable, the crimson twister having a mind of its own.

"Mana!" She didn't turn, hearing Kaldur'svoice somewhere in the background. The teen passed her as she continued to deal with the obstruction before her, a twister sending him somewhere in the distance.

_Dammit...I need an idea..._

_Water? _

She looked about for Aqualad and was unable to locate him in the few seconds of searching she'd done.

_Apparently not...if this doesn't work-_

Several nearby expolsions and more than a couple cyclones that were in her general direction cut off her thoughts in an instant. Groaning at her inability to stop the cyclone, she used her one last resort and reprimanded herself for it.

"Hey! Aqualad!" Mana screamed, her cheeks becoming red from the overuse of her voice as she tried to get the attention of the water user. "I need some help!" She was unable to procure help as he was once again distracted, thrown into the house once again and followed shortly by a spout of wat-

_Thank you!_

Putting most of her mind into the one swift movement, she found herself able to push the twister several feet back and into the water, that came crashing down withan extreme force, a boat flying overhead with Superboy having been aerial moments earlier.

The girl grinned at the success of getting rid of the obstacle but scowled, putting her hands over her head as she became drenched.

Something she despised with a raging fury.

Her eyes, burning with an indescribable anger, were placed on the android who continued to send twisters left and right. He turned to Mana, a laugh added in.

"My, did I accidentally get some water on you?" Steam rose from her body, extremely scorching so as her body burst into flames.

"This is war, Twister."

_Everyone, listen to me. _The girl stopped, her body still crackling with flames but her mind on the familiar voice. _All of you. _

_What is it now, Miss Martian? _Mana asked, her forehead creased as she held herself back to listen to the words flooding into her mind. _I am in the middle of kicking this tin can's ass and melting that goddamn metal! _

_Mana! Please do not act upon it! Moreover, everyone, I messed up. I know! However, I know what we need to do so please trust me. _Her voice was pleading and the fire user groaned, Twister reeking havoc now as he had lost interest in the still girl who was listening in on the words of the Martian.

_Act VI, Scene III_

July 18th 5:17pm

Joining in with the others, Mana scowled and crossed her arms.

"I still wanna melt him." A response in the form of a hand to the head came from Robin and she groaned, rubbing her scalp.

"Stay on task." The raven-haired girl nodded but had no rebuttal, keeping silent for once as Red Tornado flew in from above.

"Hit the showers, everyone." The android glanced over his shoulders, his eyes staring in absence. "I thought you could handle this, unfortunately not."

"But, we've got a solid plan!" Robin argued, all the while Manakeeping her mouth shut as best she could.

"It's not up for debate." The girl scowled, stepping forward to argue but was dismissed. Walking away, she followed the others to their 'meeting spot', if you could call it that.

"She's doing pretty well." Kid Flash said with a smile, gazing over to the face off between 'Red Tornado' and Mr. Twister. She huffed, her back straightened and the pain forgotten for the moment.

"Yeah..." She agreed under her breath in absence, Superboy watching for their moment to intervene. The freckled boy frowned, pushing his goggles up.

"You alright?" The crimson-eyed girl didn't answer, unable to comprehend even why she had began to act this way, and turned to the blue-eyed boy who nodded to everyone.

Kid Flash tore off in less than a second, the others followed and Superboy took the chance made from the speedster's own cyclone to take out his frustration and anger on Twister. He gave one punch after another, growling and yelling with a violent madness.

A final punch set him into the ocean and Mana took her time waiting back near the heavily breathing boy for her turn at a positive outlet. She watched, in slight boredom, as he appeared from underwater and Miss Martian dismantled the robot roughly.

His arms were thrown to the sides as he floated in the air and Robin threw his oddly shaped bombs at the enemy. In just a few moments, completely defeated, Mr. Twister fell to the ground in a dusty heap. Manawalked up to him, arms crossed as she glared with a menace.

Eager for revenge, she saw the chest open and an older man fall out onto his face. He lifted his head weakly and looked at the frustrated girl.

"Foul, I call foul." His eyes pleaded with her cold ones as she lifted her hand, a glowing red aura surrounding it and burned into her gaze.

"Too bad..."

He burst into a deep scarlet, screaming and voice cracking before he became a silent, charred mess.

She felt her arms gripped tightly as she began to raise her hand again to burn the being before her once again.

To watch the charred bits turn to ash and disappear in the blowing wind.

"Mana!" She was unable to register the voice.

Her eyes were focused on the blackness, a smoky scent emanating from it.

"Mana Reira!" The pulling became rougher as the girl refused to move, the voice louder and still unreadable.

"...once more..." She whispered, hands glowing red as she attempted to return to the completion of her revenge.

Yet once again, Mana succumbed to being calmed by the large expanse of water she was trapped inside.

The girl blinked in confusion before thrashing around in the possibility of an escape, yelling at the others. Mana did not care about the thin streams of water entering her throat until it seemed too late. Her hands went to her throat and she glared at Kaldur. Pointing to the charred body and narrowing her eyes at it before turning to the males of the team, she turned to the only other person who was not before her.

Someone she could have possibly reached her point through and believe her.

Besides, she was the one who had given her the hint and finally told her.

_M'gann. _The Martian girl's head turned toward the water bubble and the angered girl inside. _Tell them...beside the point, I like breathing and I hate water... _

The green-skinned girl began to talk with them, doing it quickly and slowly moved over to the scorched body and picked it up, showing the slight and obvious difference between a human and this one. She watched the word the girl had easily said.

"Robot."

**Really didn't like this chapter at all. I might rewrite it but feel too lazy at the moment. Please tell me if Mana Reirais getting a bit too like a Mary-Sue, if she needs more involvement with the team, mainly just your thoughts on her! Also please tell me if Artemis should be included or not(there is also a poll on my profile if you yourself get too lazy or just for extra votes). I hope to update soon.**

**Review pretty please?**

**A dark heart dwells only in the light**

**the-pyro-princess13**


	7. Act VII

**Yeah, last chapter really sucked in my opinion. This one will have **_**much **_**more interaction between the whole team and our little angst girl. I hope to redeem myself this time...**

**Enjoy!**

_Act VII, Scene I_

July 18th 5:51pm

Mana found herself near soaked to the bone, too lazy to set her body ablaze. The others were conversing, trying to dismantle the piece of charcoal that used to be yet another android before them.

Yet her focus was nowhere near that, she kept her back as still as possible while hoping the overbearing pain was merely some simple bruising and not something worse.

"Are you alright?" The girl saw Robin appear from the corner of her eye, now fully in her peripherals as she turned towards him. "You haven't seemed very turbed. Is it from your back?" She raised an eyebrow at the perceptive young boy but nodded, crossing her arms as she sat on the ground and wincing at the pain that followed.

"Yeah, I just think it might be sprain." The raven-haired girl stated, receiving a raised brow for her response.

"You think your spine is...sprained...?" Mana scowled, uncrossing her limbs.

"That can happen." She replied defiantly but then modeled his confused expression.

"Right?" Robin merely laughed and the girl continued to scowl. "Never mind then..." The boy's laughter died down as Red Tornado approached the two.

"Mana Reira." The girl raised an eyebrow, almost expecting to hear him utter _that. _"I need to converse with you on a particular matter." The fire user nodded, following him as the robot walked away from Robin. They stopped no more than 100 yards from everyone and Mana faced him.

"What is it?" She asked impatiently.

"Your actions during this mission were unnecessary. You used excessive violence and displayed what could be considered 'blood lust'." The young girl's expression went from impatience to anger as Red Tornado continued forth. "Batman has decided that a sort of rage-releasing session is needed in your case. After the entire team has assembled at Mount Justice and this matter is taken care of, you shall start. Until that time..." His electronic voice trailed off and Mana watched him work fast, getting yet another bracelet onto her other hand.

Her body felt cold near instantly, the water nearly freezing her to death. She began to shake, an icy feeling coursing throughout. Groaning, the fire user began to heat her body up but to no avail, Mana found success impossible. Now yelling loudly, she glared at the android.

"What the hell did you do?" The girl asked him, hands clenched tightly into fists as she tried to will forward her flames.

"I have placed an extra bracelet on you." Red Tornado replied in simplicity. "This will keep you from anymore destruction until your first session." The girl began to pull at the bracelet, seeing it was just like the other, having shrunk just to a size where getting it off was unattainable without the appendage being cut off.

Therefore, with no solutions to yet another problem the young girl let out a low growl and turned away from the robot, walking away with a last furious yell.

_Act VII, Scene II_

July 18th 6:42pm

Standing among the rest of the team about a table, Mana scowled as she still longed for her fire. Her red eyes trailed to her mess, the burnt robot now completed dismantled and in ruin. A blue screen lay above it and had very intensive detail on the machine before her.

"It was obviously made for you destruction." Aqualad said with a deep understanding. Mana raised an eyebrow, confused, the conversation continuing.

"Is that why you didn't come help us?" Surprised from M'gann's question, the girl turned to Red Tornado.

"Wait!" She held up a hand and the two turned to the awestruck girl. "You could've come to help us? I got knocked out!" Superboy scoffed, arms crossed over his chest.

"It was your own fault." Mana glared and moved her gaze towards him.

"Are you really bringing that up again?" She seethed, wishing the bracelets were off. Superboy then nodded, fists clenching.

"Of course. You were useless during the fight, we don't even need you. All you did was get knocked out and incinerate a viable piece of evidence." Closing her eyes, she huffed and tried to calm down but found this simple action to be hopeless.

"Well maybe if _someone_ lived up to that old symbol _someone_ proudly proclaim on damn chest," Mana began to poke him in the chest repeatedly, a glare in her eyes. "Then it might not have happened."

Everyone merely stood where they were, not one single movement made by the entire group.

Complete silence took reign and the only people with direct contact of any kind were the arguing duo.

_Mana. _Miss Martian's voice rang out in the enraged fire user's mind and she moved slowly, her eyes falling on the peaceful girl. _You need to calm down. It is for the best. Just pl-_

_No! _Mana shouted through their link, a defiant stare placed on the clone. _It's his fault. I refuse to apologize. _She then yelled, balling her hands into tight fists and closing her eyes tightly.

"You can't make me!" A warm hand was placed on her cold shoulder and she turned, seeing a blonde woman behind her. Quickly recognizing the person as Black Canary, she felt relaxed by just the slightest.

This particular woman had yet to irritate her and was slightly nice to her just weeks ago, a form of pity having been displayed by the superwoman.

"Come on. We've got some work to do." Grabbing Mana roughly by the arm, Black Canary pulled her away from the rest of the Young Justice team and to the beginning of her first 'stress-relieving' session.

**Very short chapter...**

**Ah, to start with, obviously, someone's got a bit of a temper but I guess that kind of reflects her powers. And as promised, there was a lot more interaction between the team and Mana.**

**Well... **

**Hell of a lot more dialogue at least. **

**Oh yeah! After hearing what the next episode is gonna be about, I'm trying to get good updates out as quick as possible. **

**Also I loved the new episode! We finally got to see Robin minus the secret idenity~!**

**Please give me your thoughts on the chapter and the story in general, Mana Reira on the topic of Mary-Sueism, and the introduction or absence of Artemis. So, yeah...**

**Review pretty please?**

**A dark heart dwells only in the light**

**the-pyro-princess13**


	8. Act VIII

**Sorry for the not-updating-in-so-long issue. But all I have to say before this chapter begins is PLEASE CLICK THAT BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM WHEN YOU'RE DONE!**

_Act VIII, Scene I_

July 19th 12: 09pm

The young girl awoke the next morning with a dawning sore and a comatose feeling. Her clothes were still of that of the previous day and were covered in a horrid smell, making Mana wrinkle her nose in disgust.

All she could distinguish was sea salt, sweat, and blood.

Groaning, the girl stood up and was slightly surprised to feel her back had gotten better and found a proud smile upon her face, now moving to the small adjoining bathroom to wash the odor off her body.

Mana stopped in the doorway, facing the mirror. In the background behind her was her room.

She blinked and it clicked instantly.

_Her _room.

The girl then scowled before sighing and remembering why she had sought slumber there...

_Robin and Kid Flash were on the couch..._

Stepping into the bathroom, the raven-haired girl turned to the shower and turned it on with ease. Cold water ran with a fury, beating at the white porcelain below.

Mana, undressing quickly, moved into the narrow shower and began to wash her body of the stink. The cool liquids ran down her skin, heated by the warmth it now radiated.

Steam arose and Mana let her head fall into the direction of the stream, thoughts of the previous night mixing in with that of the freezing fluids.

_July 18__th__ 11:43pm_

_Mana beat her fists against the now warm glass, her second bracelet having been removed. _

"_Let." Left fist. "Me." Right fist. "Out!" Both of her hands contacted against her crystal confinement roughly, a glare in her eyes. Black Canary shook her head, arms crossed. _

"_No. You need to learn restraint and self-control. Batman has decided this is the best possible choice." The fire user growled and fresh blood from her previous wounded hand trailing down her arm, starting to stain the glass. _

"_By putting me in yet another prison? Dammit! Does he know nothing of compassion?" Black Canary stayed completely silent with a scowl on her pale face. _

"_Calm yourself. I may endorse fighting but you are overly aggressive and that will hold even the best fighter back." Mana glared, her crimson eyes piercing the blonde-haired woman's sapphire orbs. _

"_I admit it. I _am _violent, destructive, and hostile even in certain situations." Her gaze then narrowed as she pressed against the glass, looking down at the woman. _

_"But really, _what _did you expect? I am a being of fire and a criminal who was put away a long time ago and hated by all of society for who knows how long! If anything, I should be getting revenge!" _

_Mana back up, fire swirling about her arm and punched the entity before her with a blind rage. She closed her eyes as her breath became ragged. _

_Scarlet rolled down and Mana cracked her knuckles, feeling her blood roll down her fist and hearing the near silent drip. _

"_But you don't." The raven-haired girl opened her eyes after just a few seconds and looked at the blonde woman. "You don't take your revenge. Sure, you did act in the first fight you got but the real revenge wasn't going to come from that victory...was it?" _

_Mana let out a weak laugh, the action become louder as time passed slowly. _

"_That's true." Her hair fell over her eyes and she let out a tired sigh. "Even if that final attack did work, it'd just be two more to tally on. Nevertheless, if it was _him_-" _

_Mana stopped short and slowly stood up. _

_"Never mind...doesn't matter." Black Canary said nothing of it and walked up to a simplistic control pad, eyes on the fire user. _

"_You want out?" Mana nodded slowly, gaze to the ground. As the glass moved away for entrance, all she saw was the droplets on the floor. "Mana Reira." The girl glanced up to the blonde-haired woman. _

_"You can't act upon anything that isn't in the best interest of the team and the League. If you do anything too serious, you will be placed back in your cell until you die. Do you understand?" _

_The fire user nodded. _

"_Don't mess up and I'm fine." She let out a confident sigh and pulled on a smirk. _

_"I got it." _

_The crimson-eyed girl left the room, the wounds on her hand leaving a trail of all too familiar red. _

Shocked back into reality, the red-eyed girl shut off the shower and walked out into the steamy bathroom. Mana saw no need to towel off, abandoning the provided white linen and opened the bathroom door. The air in her room was cold, a glance given to her discarded clothes.

Letting out a sigh, she closed the door and looked about the room. Mana spied an extra door with ease and turned the small bronze knob before her. Inside laid one outfit and one outfit only.

The girl groaned and pulled it out along with the items provided with it. A simplistic and very worn blue dress laid on a wire hanger with a scrawled note 'This is all I have in your size I.A.' [1] with the words 'Thank Flash for this -Batman' underneath.

"I really doubt someone could easily wear this in battle..."

_Act VIII, Scene II_

July 19th 2:51pm

Giving a sideways glance to the battered room, Mana brushed her bangs out of her peripherals and pushed her bedroom door outwards. Bare feet hit the cave floor and she moved about towards the kitchen.

Passing by the room that encompassed her previous night, the living room, and the team's training room, she found herself at her desired destination. Both M'gann and Superboy were in there, not talking and merely just in each other's vicinity.

The Martian girl seemed to be engrossed in a cookbook under her fingertips and Superboy closed the refrigerator door, an apple in his grasp.

He turned to the girl in the entryway with a scowl.

"Finally woke up. The others left earlier." He muttered the scowl still pertinent on his face. M'gann turned about instantly, a smile on her face.

"Mana!" She said the girl's name happily. "You're up! What're you doing in the kitchen?"

"I'm-"

"Hello M'gann! You must be hungry! Breakfast and everything." The green-skinned girl strode toward the fridge, Superboy moving out of the way. "What do you want to eat? I've been trying out new recipes all morning and we could try and make it together-"

"I'm not that hungry." Mana replied, interrupting the freckled teen just as she had done to her. Superboy, seeing no more reason to stay, walked out but Mana looked at him before begrudgingly sighing.

"I'm..." She growled, tightening her hands into tight fists. Her eyes shut on reflex and she yelled in frustration.

"I'm sorry alright!" Mana let out a defiant huff and looked at Superboy, the clone stone-faced.

"Okay." He then began to walk out of the room once more. "Uh, thanks." Feeling a satisfied feeling come forth, the fire user turned to M'gann.

"I'm trying to get this whole I'm-on-a-team-now-so-no-acting-up-or-overreacting thing. And seeing as how you're currently the only other girl on this team..." Mana's voice trailed off into uncertainty, her hand motioning forward.

"Mana! We should hang out! I watched a new episode of this one Earth show and a bunch of girls went to the mall, shopped for clothes, and checked out guys. It looked really cool..." M'gann continued further but the younger girl began to get wrapped up in her own thoughts.

_This really is an interesting bunch._

_The red-haired boy with the speed and his odd ways._

_The water breather and his defiance against my actions thus far. _

_The mysterious young one with experience beyond our own._

_Finally this one, the Martian girl and her kindness. _

Mana caught sight of the freckled girl still talking and opened her mouth to speak.

"Sounds fun." She replied happily, a rare smile covering her lips.

"Okay, then let's go." Mana slowly began to feel the highlights of being a teenager set in. "We should ask Superboy if he wants to go with us."

The rest was once again drowned out and Mana continued to smile.

_Hopefully it will work out just fine._

_Act VIII, Scene III_

July 22nd 8:08pm

The month had passed without much trouble and Mana found herself in nonflammable gear, a long-sleeved top, fingerless gloves, and shorts made from super-charged chlorinated polyethylene [2], and because of her lengthy good behavior, a weaker bracelet that only prohibited use of the first four techniques.

The girl smirked at the prospect of her increased skills but then scowled, her eyes narrowing at the surrounding darkness.

This was supposedly only a recon mission, meaning...

"No fights." Mana said under her breath, a glare in her eyes. "Damn..." The girl leaned her head back against the bio-ship's seat, the belts feeling malleable as always.

"We are now approaching Santa Prisca." Mana shifted silently, itching with adolescent excitement.

"30 seconds until Drop Zone A." Kaldur stood up slowly, his suit changing into the stealth mode she herself would soon take. She then pressed a singular button and nodded at the teen, who reciprocated it.

"Putting ship into camouflage mode." Mana rolled her eyes, never really knowing when the ship actually was invisible to everyone else.

Aqualad soon left and they flew towards the island.

"Finally..." The fire user said under her breath, her eyes glowing in the darkness with anticipation.

"Drop Zone B." A small clip descended into Mana's gaze and she scowled as everyone else turned their suits to stealth.

"Um...?" Question filled her voice as she glanced to her dark red clothes. "I don't think I have any of that."

Robin merely shook his head as Kid Flash began a conversation with M'gann and Superboy.

"Gotta do everything around here..." She heard him mutter under his breath. "It's on your belt." The girl gazed down as the Boy Wonder pressed down onto a small button that lay on the clasp of her steel belt and her clothes slowly began to edge into black.

"Dude!" Kid Flash punched Robin in the arm, a scowl on his face. He motioned to the highly confused girl and Mana shrugged it all off before grabbing the clip. With a groan, the two teens set into place and dropped out.

Yet halfway down the fire user's grip faltered and she fell to the ground, a small fire created below for a sort of cushion. Mana jumped up back, slipping up and landing on her back, as the rest of the team dropped in.

Superboy came last, a crater made from his fall.

"Mana! You alright?" The girl groaned as Kid Flash rushed over, ever the 'gentleman'.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He helped her up, his gloved hand gripping her own. Mana blinked, eyes narrowed. "Um, Kid? You're still kinda holding my hand."

"Yeah..." The red-head nodded and her crimson eyes rolled in succession.

"Yeah, I sort of _need it_!" Tugging her hand out of his, she flexed her fingers and let out a sigh. The entire team convened about Robin, who was speaking with Aqualad via comm. The mission was to meet together at a certain location and recon would begin from there. Mana nodded in confirmation, feeling the flames well up from below her skin.

"Roger that!" Therefore, in eager expectation, Mana Reira's first mission began.

**[1] - Barry's wife...**

**[2] - Use Wiki**

**Better chapter than most. Finally updated after who knows how long. **

**I'll try to keep the updates more frequent for the next couple of weeks. But we've got FCATs in April...so expect none during that time...**

**AND! Registration for high school's been hell. Don't know how some of you guys deal with it! **

**To end with, you know as always: Thoughts on Mana Reira and the story. Should Mana have a superhero name? What should it be? **

**Thanks for all the support and ideas! They are greatly appreciated...sooooo...**

**Review pretty please?**

**A dark heart dwells only in the light**

**the-pyro-princess13**


	9. Act IX

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I have gotten a lot of ideas for superhero names and a lot of them are amazing! Also thanks for the support and love whenever there are Wally moments! Glad you guys enjoy them! Next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

_Act IX, Scene I_

July 22nd 8:14pm

Mana groaned, mostly from the quiet boredom that came forth and the irritation from minute thorns slapping against her legs, as the team continued on forward towards the factory.

Apparently, some super drug called 'Venom' was being processed there.

Nevertheless, there was a problem because the factory had not been in operation for some time so they were there for recon.

The fire user let out another groan from the reoccurring prospect.

_Not _fight, battle, brawl, or anything that consisted of beating someone up.

Sighing, Mana crossed her arms as they began down a slope. Her eyes shifted to the waterfall to their left, illuminated by the moon's light.

It almost seemed to glow, iridescent against the darkness and the faint stars.

"You know-" Mana brushed Kid Flash's nearing hand, stopping whatever he was about to spout before he even had a chance.

The crimson-eyed girl quickly noticed in the days that followed her and Miss Martian's outing and her opening up to them that Kid Flash seemed to have a 'flirtatious' side to him, as many current magazines would say.

It was pretty obvious after she found out exactly what was happened though Mana did find it to be endearing yet slightly annoying whenever he would attempt to exploit some small, meaningless fact about them into a conversation for his own profit.

She rolled her eyes and began to climb up a small rock wall and back into the forest of which she so hated.

However, still wrapped up in her own thoughts, she failed to notice Superboy stop and ran into his back.

"You hear that?" A huff escaped Mana's lips as she rubbed at her nose lightly, a petty stinging having occurred.

"No." She replied nasally, continuing her act for several more seconds before stopping completely. The raven-haired girl then listened after a second thought but heard nothing but animal noises and the caws of birds.

"Is this some super-hearing thing, SB?" Kid Flash asked, both Miss Martian and himself stopping. The Martian girl let out a sigh, her eyes on the raven-haired teen.

"You do have good ears..." Mana raised an eyebrow, looking from the clone to the amber-eyed girl. Confusion rolled forth and she groaned a third time.

"Okay, Rob?" The girl moved from behind Superboy as Kid Flash asked for the Boy Wonder yet no Robin was in sight. "I hate when he does that."

A meager buzzing was heard and Mana heard her comm go off, poking at the entity in her ear.

"Kid Flash, Superboy. Go infrared." She closed her eyes with a bored pout but then widened them in eagerness.

_There was a noise. This means people are around. Seeing, as we're the only good guys that means they're enemies. Moreover, that means..._

"A fight!" The girl yelled in hushed whisper before sprinting off.

"Crap! Mana, no!" She heard Kid Flash's voice but paid no heed, a familiar adrenaline coasting along her veins.

Mana didn't even stop when gunshots filled the air. If anything, it excited her even more.

"Mana Reira! Stop! Steer clear of the groups!" She heard Aqualad in her ear and scowled.

"No can do. This might lead to the factory and everythi-" The girl yelped as she was tackled from behind, the speedster having slipped up and run directly into her. The duo tumbled to the ground below and into the midst of the crossfire. Muttering a few vile words, she sat up and met the eyes of a masked man.

He glared and pointed his gun at her.

"Shit." Pushing off the ground, she jumped to the side as bullets rained down on her and Kid. Dashing off into the darkness, Mana caught her breath for a quick second.

She then wiped the dirt off her face and smirked.

_Finally, a fight. _

_Act IX, Scene II_

July 22nd 9:06pm

Jumping into the fray immediately, Mana's eyes glowed bright red and her arms glowed bright red.

Fire swirled about them and she ran forth, punching the closest man, letting out a pained yell with each fiery attack.

Bringing her fist up into a final uppercut, he was thrown a couple feet into the air and left with a nasty burn several yards away.

A few bullets then began to grazeher skin and Mana turned 180 degrees, her flaming arms spread out. A wide arc of fire shot out and slammed into the two shooting at her.

Rushing towards them, she jumped into the air and kicked the first in the chest, giving a swift roundhouse kick to the second before landing on the ground in a crouch. Seeing the others done or just about done, Mana walked up to Robin, who had finally made his appearance.

"What's up with you guys? You forget the 'covert'? Why didn't you just follow my lead and blend into the forest?" Mana growled, obviously irate and glared at the younger teammate.

"You can't just run off! We _are _a team!" The growl stirred into submission as a few more men were thrown against the trunk of a tropical tree, courtesy of Miss Martian. "We all need to talk later..." Mana said under her breath, holding her forehead in her heated palm.

With her senses down, she jumped as Robin threw something to the side and a crackling, similar to lightning ensued.

The girl stiffened for a moment but relaxed once more and helped everyone slowly round up the unconscious men.

Several minutes passed and all their enemies were tied to their respective trees. Cracking her knuckles, the fire user stood in between Aqualad and Miss Martian.

"I recognize those uniforms." Robin pointed out, looking towards the small group who wore red robes. "They belong to the Cult of the Kobra." The girl raised an eyebrow, turning to Miss Martian and Superboy.

"Wait, so Kobra makes the Venom, right?" She asked them in silent whisper. The clone merely shrugged, listening to the ongoing conversation while the green-skinned girl nodded.

"Yes, weren't you paying attention during our briefing earlier?" Mana gave a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of her neck. But for the sake of this mission, she finally tuned back in.

"'Kay, we get it. Kobra wanted super cultists. Mystery solved. Radio Bats and-"

"These cultists aren't _on _Venom. Kobra's hoarding it. We don't leave." Mana scowled, pushing towards the _brat _he continued. "Not until I know why..." Now standing above him by a few inches, she glared directly through his mask and into his unseen eyes.

"I may not be one to ask this question of anyone but who made you the leader of this group?" She asked, arms crossed and frown pertinent to her expression. "I mean, it seems like you're making all the decisions on your own."

"Well, this team _does _need a leader." He then smirked. "And seeing as how you're not even qualified to-"

"To what?" She seethed, arms now thrown to her side. "I can take care of myself just fine, bird boy."

"Oh, yeah. So that's why you always screw everything up! I see now! Go ahead and lead this team." His voice was full of sarcasm and the girl grabbed him by the front of his shirt, lifting Robin up so they were to eye level.

However, she was pushed aside by Kid Flash and let go of the Boy Wonder.

"Oh shut up. You're 13. What should you know?" The masked boy snickered and then grew smug.

"And you're oh so mature for being 15. Both you and Mana blew our cover. And the only reason that probably happened is because-"

"Shut up, you two!" Mana yelled, her eyes glowing red and her fists blazing with flames. "You're practically driving me to insanity!" Robin pointed to the raging girl.

"See! That is _exactly _what I mean. Your emotions control you all the time. You'd probably burn down this entire forest if we weren't here." He then pointed to the bracelet that shone in the scarlet fire. "And that's proof. Batman told me that you were pretty bad and thought you could reform but look at you! Just about ready to blow up over something so-"

He was cut off by a punch to the face, her flames gone but the anger still backing it up.

"And so what? At least I have powers and finally freedon! Moreover, if I can do that, then I don't need this team! Hell! Now that I think about it, I was better off in prison! Not this stupid club you call a team!"

Ending with a final yell in frustration, Mana roughly pushed away any open hand and stomped through the forest, tempting to blow any second.

_Act IX, Scene III_

July 22nd 10:23pm

Mana, having recovered slightly from her angered rant, still continued to stride toward the factory, or at least in its general direction.

_I was in the right. It was a fair fight. Sure, Robin had _some _valid points but who is he to say I can't be leader? I was sure as hell qualified back...well, yeah. Back there I was amazing. _

A smile came over her lips but disappeared to a frown.

_For that one moment though..._

"Mana Reira." It was Aqualad's voice, always seeming to be her voice of reason for who knows why. "I realize you are enraged but you still must keep this mission in mind for the best of the team. Are you headed towards the factory?" The girl sighed and nodded to herself.

"Yes, I believe so." Mana continued forward.

"You're headed in the wrong direction. Turn due East." Mana growled as Robin's voice was added.

"Who asked you, brat?" She yelled, burning a few surrounding trees in the process from her sudden rage but after realizing that willed the flames away.

"No one but unless you wanna go for a swim in the ocean over there then turn to your right and start walking." Huffing, the crimson-eyed girl did as she was told and started running in the specified direction.

"Okay, then everyone rendezvous at the factory and no further. We need to settle a plan of action."

Mana scoffed and ran as fast as she could, whipping past trees, jumping over ingrown roots, and no longer bothered by the branches.

_I'll show them. I don't need a plan _or _help. __I can handle myself just fine._

**A little bit of OC independence and rebellion seemed in order. But everything will be sunshine and rainbows and lollypops next chapter. Oh and those of you still paying attention, what exactly do you think Robin was gonna say before Mana cut him off? Props to whoever gets the closest. **

**As usual, I need your thoughts on Mana and the chapter along with ideas for a superhero name, when she proves herself worthy of one and everything. And what would you guys think of an OC-centric side story during the canon one? Like one that explains why exactly she was in prison. Because really, I don't feel like I can leave that part empty and blank. Thanks for all the support! So...**

**Review pretty please?**

**I'm serious...press the button...**

**a dark heart dwells only in the light~**

**the-pyro-princess13**


	10. Act X

**This whole Young Justice Hiatus situation is a love/hate thing with me. I hate it because I was just getting into it yet I love it because it gives me time to catch up to the current episode, which I **_**love! **_**Anyway, glad that you guys are sticking around and please continue to press that little button down there at the bottom.**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

_Act X, Scene I_

July 22nd 11:01pm

Mana scowled as she walked about the factory, her arms crossed and her eyes wandering. Voices were faint along with the sound of machinery hard at work. Getting in had been simple enough, the girl having slipped in behind a forklift carrying product of what could have been Venom. The people all wore the same red robes as the 'cultists' Robin identified and-

_Robin..._

A glare set in the girl's fiery eyes as the thought of the _brat _came to mind. The rest of the team slowly filtered in and Mana once again found herself in a bad mood as realization flooded in too.

_I don't even know what to do here. Do I blow up the building, hijack a crate of this stuff, or try to kill the leader? _

Mana let out a frustrated and slightly hushed yell before running down the narrow hallway.

Small and _empty _offices were on either side, containing menial things.

The lights were dimmed, a dark red hue over everything. The actual work of the whole process, the production being done on the level below.

The ringleader, this so-called Kobra, was nowhere to be seen and when his appearance was to be made was anyone's guess.

Mana laid a finger against her comm, letting a slight growl in denial.

"I need help to get anywh-"

The girl's voice was cut off as a door was suddenly pushed open, her face painfully contacting with the metal. Yet she kept her mouth closed, gloved hands covering it as she heard voices on the other side.

"Yo, Rob! Whatcha got there?" The girl blinked, her eyes narrowing as the door slowly closed.

_Great..._they're _here..._

Letting out a defeated sigh, mainly from finally having to admit being wrong for once, Mana opened the door and removed her hands from her mouth.

"Hello." Kid Flash and Robin both turned to her, a grin on the redhead's and a smirk on the brat's.

"Nice to see you, beautiful." Mana rolled her eyes, dismissing the comment before walking up to the Boy Wonder; a computer screen displaying information stood before them all.

"Yeah, yeah. Rub everything in later, Robin. What do we have here?" The masked boy gave a smirk as the girl leaned in, the light reflecting off her eyes. Two separate compounds showed up on the screen before her.

"That's Venom." Kid Flash pointed out from Robin's opposite side. "And that's Cadmus' Blockbuster."

Mana raised an eyebrow as to how they were familiar to them but then was captivated as the two were mixed together on the screen and two columns came up on either side on the new drug.

One for Balance and the other for Strength.

"Does that mean they're stronger now?" She asked aloud, turning to the two.

"Yeah." Kid Flash slowly began. "Three times of Venom and permanent. But how exactly could Kobra get Blockbuster?" The girl huffed and straightened up.

"What does it matter, re-"

"Everything matters." Robin interrupted. "We only know one half of this equation...but seeing as Blockbuster was a Cadmus-only project, the buyer must also be the supplier."

"So the whole cult is working on making the product." Kid Flash surmised, Robin nodding in agreement.

Mana frowned, taking notice to something dripping down the side of her cheek. Wiping it away, she saw the bright crimson on her fingertips and superseded it and the bleeding wound all together.

"I'm confused. What's 'Cadmus' and 'Blockbuster'? Why are they so important?" Kid Flash turned from Robin.

"Cadmus is one big story and Blockbuster is just a side one that goes to it, I'll tell you on the way home. Okay, beautiful?" Mana's scowl was accompanied by a questioning look.

"Why are you calling me 'beautiful'?" Robin's snicker was heard and Kid Flash turned about, throwing his remaining candy bar at the raven-haired boy's head.

"Dude! Shut up!" The speedster yelled at his friend, though Robin's laugh continued despite that.

"I didn't say anything." He replied, his laughter dying out just as quickly as it had began.

Kid Flash did not reply as an explosion sounded, a fight of some sort lingering in the air.

Excited grin on her face, Mana whipped the door open and dashed down the hallway.

"Another fight!" The fire user hollered in happiness as her legs ignited into scarlet and she began zipping through the slim hallway.

"Mana Reira! Wait!"

_Act X, Scene II_

July 22nd 11:27pm

The three youngest members of the team finally converged moments later, Robin smacking Mana on the back of her head.

"That's for when you punched me earlier and for ditching us." He replied slowly. The girl growled immediately, a hand raised in retaliation however, she stopped after seeing the look Kid Flash gave her.

His emerald eyes were narrowed and his normal carefree expression was replaced by a knowing one usually displayed by Kaldur, who was known for scolding her on several occasions.

Lowering it, she pouted childishly and crossed her arms.

"Fine." She muttered, glancing down to the fight below. "I'm going."

Without any more words exchanged, Mana jumped over the railing and into the fight. Flames sparked about her entire body, fire scattering about before fully taking over everything.

The blaze, now more concentrated around her, began to increase in temperature until it turned a bright red.

Running into the fray, she watched in amusement as incoming bullets began to slowly melt, landing on the ground in a thin puddle. Smirking now, Mana dashed forward and punched forward.

Her flaming fist contacted with the closest cultist, his clothes catching aflame. One after another, she punched and kicked the cultists, and one after another, they either retreated or fell to the ground with their robes on fire or in tatters.

Ducking under a large gun, Mana jumped back with a grin and stood before them all with a proud feeling emanating from her very being.

The girl left out a laugh after seeing the same group before her but quickly stopped and managed to dodge the weapon headed toward her head from afar, a scowl now covering her face.

A man with a hockey mask and pads needed for some sport glared at her from nearly thirty feet away, their eyes meeting in a painful stare. Letting her right palm face him, her smirk formed once more.

"Technique -" Yet Mana was unable to finish, having been doused with a simple fire extinguisher from behind.

Eyes closed on reflex and her breathing now harsh, the fire user left out a loud and frustrated huff before turning around and wiping a minute amount of foam from her stinging cheek.

"Okay, whoever did that...dies now."

Opening her eyes, they quickly began to glow bright red and a series flames began to circle around Mana. The raven-haired girl let out an enraged yell and the flames, seeming to be equal with her own raging emotions, complied and shot upward and out.

Slowly, the fire encased the front of the factory and reached the crates of the old Venom and a few of the new product. A myriad of small explosions began to occur, detonating a few times every second as vial after vial of the drug exploded.

_Everyone on line? _The Martian girl's voice arose in the fire user's mind suddenly. Mana let out a deep breath and the flames began to subside nearly as quickly as they had begun

_Yeah. _Superboy didn't sound all too happy and Mana let out a slight laugh as she dashed to a safer spot where she was safe from the bullets raining down on her.

_You know it, beautiful._ With Kid Flash's reply, the crimson-eyed girl frowned in confusion.

_I thought I was the one you called 'beautiful'. _She asked, highly confused still over his 'terms' and 'flirtatious' ways.

_Mana! Yeah. I mean-_

_Kid Flash! _The girl winced at Aqualad's voice. _Now is not the time! We all need to regroup. _

_Sorta busy! _Mana rolled her eyes as she heard Robin's voice.

_I think when Kaldur says 'regroup', he means all of us brat! _She called out, eyebrows furrowed.

_Robin, now! We all need to retreat! Kid Flash! Create a path. _After hearing Aqualad's orders, the girl quickly jumped out and the escape began. The redhead was already gone and the others were already headed towards some side door. Dashing after Aqualad, she smirked.

"You know, Gills, you should be leader." He didn't reply to her as Superboy ran in after them, closing the door.

Yet, it didn't last long as a crash sounded.

"Superboy, break the support beams." Realization flooded through the girl's mind.

If the support beams of this tunnel go...then what happens?

Her answer came seconds later.

Cave-in.

Mana sprinted as fast as she could as rocks from the roof fell down before finally dividing the team from their enemies.

Within just mere seconds, everything was incased in darkness.

"Mana Reira, could you provide us with some light?" The fire user nodded and cupped her hands, holding them out from her body.

"Uh yeah...Technique 17: Celestial Fireflies." A flurry of small white balls floated from her palms and danced about, creating a soft glow around everyone.

"How could my very first mission as leader fail?" The girl turned to Robin, the 'fireflies' glowing more brightly.

"Not this again, brat." She growled out, arms crossing as her hands formed into tight fists. "You can't just make yourself, leader!" The Boy Wonder faced her; eyes narrowed...or as it seemed through his mask.

"Two things, no one ever made you leader either and stop calling me a brat!" Mana grit her teeth, the 'fireflies' now a deep red.

"I'll stop calling you 'brat' so long as you stop calling yourself the leader. We never made a decision and as far as I know, we're all equals in this so far." Aqualad stepped between the two.

"Mana, you need to find other ways to solve your problems. Feuding will not solve anything; it will only cause more complications. You work well...but you need to learn how to use your good attributes in a fight different ways to serve you well in this team. Am I clear?"

The girl, glaring to the side, nodded reluctantly as she received yet another scolding from Kaldur.

"And Robin, it may be because of your experience that has left you unprepared. Yes, you do have the most out of all of us but with Batman...you have very defined roles. Talking is not needed but with this team...we need as much conversation as we can get. This team is new and working alongside each other, we need the clearest and the most defined instructions we can get from a leader. They must not vanish, expecting others to carry out an unspoken plan."

Robin whipped towards him, a scowl on his face.

"So I'm just supposed to hold everyone's hand along the way?" Mana raised her hand, ready for another try at smacking the brat. "Who am I kidding? You should be the leader, Aqualad."

The fire user blinked, slowly lowering her hand with a smile.

"Told you, Gills." She mumbled, leaning against the rough dirt wall as the 'fireflies' faded to a fluorescent white, almost like that of a light bulb. "Go on, you're perfect. Cool-headed, calm. I mean, I think the only reason I sort of listen is because of all the times you yell at me. Though most of the time it's not my fault. But _I _didn't even mean to set the kitchen on fire that one time-"

"Mana!" Said girl shut up from Robin's voice and smiled sheepishly.

"You get it." She concluded finally.

"Wha-! I could run circle around him all day lo-"

"Wally." Mana gave a knowing look to the speedster, who stopped speaking immediately, after finally using his real name for the first time. She placed a finger to her lips and smiled condescendingly. "Shut up."

"Hello, M'gann! It's so obvious." She smacked her forehead as Superboy nodded.

"She's right." The entire group turned to Kaldur as Kid Flash sighed.

"Okay, now what?" Aqualad walked up to Robin, placing a hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"I will take the full burden and responsibilities as leader until it is your time to take it from me. You were destined to lead this team at some point. But this is not the time however, it shall be soon." He then turned to the rest, Mana congregating with the rest of the team. "Our task at hand is to stop the shipment from leaving Santa Prisca."

The crimson-eyed girl smirked, leaning forward.

"Do I get to blow something up?" The looks everyone gave her answered her eager question instantly. Her smirk fell.

"Damn..."

**I wanted to finish the episode in this chapter but...it is nearly 2 am and I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible. I hope my sleepiness doesn't show, seeing as how it usually gets terrible around this time. **

**I'll finish up the episode next chapter, promise! *sparkly promise eyes***

**Okay, need your opinions on:**

**Mana Reira on the topic of Mary Sues, superhero names, and if I should slowly start to mix in her own past into the story (as I said in the last chapter's ending note)**

**The story and this chapter in general**

**What I can do to make everything better!**

**Thanks everyone and...**

**Review pretty please!**

**light glows brightest in the dark~**

**the-pyro-princess13**


End file.
